


Scarlet Delusions.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Mage-san's Neighbour AU side story, Drama, M/M, Neighbour AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: This is a side story based on Mage-san's AU. http://magemg.tumblr.com/post/146256962280/very-silly-au-where-gekouao-and-bekouao-areIt's entirely my own silly drabble and not really fannon though. Please dont take it seriously haha.





	

"Yo, Tae-san! Is Aoba here?"

 

Koujaku grins when the old woman opens her door after he rang the bell.

 

It's been nearly 10 years since he return back to the old town!

 

First thing Koujaku does after landing is to visit Aoba. He misses his childhood friend so much and it was his smile that kept Koujaku to move forward.

 

However Tae's grief look wasn't what Koujaku expected.

 

She looks older than he remembered. Sad and exhausted as well.

 

"The Aoba you knew... is no more."

 

Koujaku pales, what does she mean by that?!

 

"What happened? Did something happen to Aob---"

 

She shakes her head and softly beckons him to enter the dark house. Koujaku remembers the Seragaki house use to be bigger and warm. Now it feels empty and... a bit cold.

 

"You'll understand if you see him yourself. He is... upstairs."

 

Tae leads the adult to the stairs but she doesn’t follow him to Aoba's bedroom door. Her sad, pink eyes haunts Koujaku and he anxiously knocks the door. Wondering what is going on.

 

Koujaku knocks and knocks but there was no answer from the familiar bedroom door.

 

"Aoba?"

 

Like old times, he slides the shoji door to the side and gasps when he witness the thin and pale figure on the bed.

 

A young man in his early twenties stares blankly at his lap. In his arms a soft toy of a blue dog. The male keeps caressing and caressing the doll until the artificial fur lost its shine.

 

His expressive, amber eyes are now a hollow yellow shade. Almost whitewashed. His hair used to be a lovely shade of the sky but now it’s dry and greying. His cheeks sunken and body so thin as if he hasn’t eaten well too.

 

But there's no mistake.

 

The person on the bed is the one and only Aoba that Koujaku cherishes more than his life.

 

"...A..oba?"

 

Gently in a tender voice Koujaku calls out to him.

 

He kneels beside the boy's bed yet feared to touch his fragile form.

 

“Hey, Aoba. Can you hear me?”

 

The name coming from his lips seems to click something from the youth. He slowly turns his head and he widens his eyes when he takes in the familiar dark hair... crimson kimono and ruby eyes he misses so much.

 

"K...kou...jaku? Is that you?"

 

Koujaku smiles a relief, yet he refrains from reaching out to hold Aoba’s pale hand. Or pulling Aoba into his lap and hugs him close protectively like old times when the child cried from being bullied.

 

Koujaku forces a grin instead, "what? Don’t tell me you've forgotten me already? I'm Koujaku, Aoba. I came back like I promised back at the airport. We can live together now like before."

 

Damn, how long he yearn to say those last words to Aoba the past several years. He just hope his practised smile isn’t too transparent to mirror the wishes of his heart.

 

Aoba looks neither happy nor sad. Like a doll, he slowly move aside his dog doll and reaches out to cup Koujaku's cheeks.

 

"You... you mustn’t..."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You must not be here Koujaku! It's dangerous here! Toue created Platinum Jail and brainwashed people! Clear is broken, Mink went missing, Noiz got hit by debris, Ren wont start up and... and... I failed to rescue... Sei. I killed... my big..broth---.Aaahh AHHHHHHH!!!!!."

 

Aoba starts to howl as if he's in physical pain and trashes around in bed!!

 

Koujaku doesn’t know what to do but he immediately reacts to pin the youth on the bed when he saw Aoba scratches his own face and arms to punish himself!

 

He was screaming and shouting things that Koujaku couldn’t understand.

 

"Morphine!! VIRUS AND TRIP WERE MORPHINE AFTER ALL! IT WAS MY FAULT THAT MIZUKI STILL HASN’T WAKE UP! I FAILED SCRAP! I FAILED EVERYONE!!!"

 

To Koujaku’s relief, Tae came running into the bedroom when she heard Aoba's wails!

 

But the relief quickly mould into horror when she yanks out a syringe!

 

"Make sure he doesn’t bite his own tongue! Grab something to stuff his mouth"

 

Koujaku obeys her orders but he couldn’t bring himself to do something cruel to the crying Aoba. So he just uses his own finger and Aoba bit on the digit hard until it bleeds!

 

Tae steals the chance to jab Aoba's arm with the needle and it impacted him to bit Koujaku's finger harder. The older man doesn’t feel pain, he was more in agony witnessing Aoba's tears...

 

Quickly as it happen, Aoba becomes limp and falls back in bed. His eyes slowly shuts close yet his body twitches like someone having a mild nightmare.

 

"I gave him a higher dosage. He should be able to sleep for a few hours now.."

 

Tae grips the syringe tight. As if she just poke him with a knife. Guilt and anger boils within her. Koujaku could tell that she too hates what she has done to Aoba. Although it was only administrating a drug to calm Aoba down.

 

"Tae-san... just now... what...?"

 

So many questions... just what the hell happened to Aoba the past 10 years he was away?

 

Tae dries the tear marks on Aoba’s cheeks. She too looks like she wants to cry as well. Gently she caress his faded blue hair like a mother and pulls the blankets up to his shoulders.

 

"Come downstairs, I'll explain everything... because I think it's finally time his hero come to save him now."

 

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

 

Three cups of tea and a basket of cold, uneaten donuts later, Koujaku went up the stairs wobbly.

 

After that hour of listening to Tae’s story, he couldn’t believe it.

 

_“...Aoba got into a bad crowd and had a fight. Something about Rhyme. He had a major concussion to his head and was hospitalised. It was only last year he regained consciousness. However...”_

 

Entering Aoba’s bedroom, the brunette quietly sat on the bedside with a forlorn expression.

 

_“After he woke up, Aoba began to speak strangely. Something about rescuing Midorijima from a man named Toue, whoever that was. Because Toue built a jail.”_

 

_“A jail?”_

 

_“Yes. A really big jail and we’re all in danger. After a few weeks Aoba had to stop working at Heibon because he’d not do deliveries but say he’s chased by a policeman named Akushima. We do have an inspector named Akushima but he’s really a soft spoken and friendly officer who loves children..._

 

 _“ After two months I had to lock Aoba inside his room or he’ll wander around at night... It’s like... he has four worlds in his mind. He mentioned names of these fictional men. A hacker... a prisoner... a strange man-child and... Ren. We used to have a pet dog when Aoba was a boy which he named Ren. But that's all the connection I have..._ _”_

 

Koujaku sits on Aoba’s bed and gently caresses the pale cheeks.

 

_“I may have forgotten some names that Aoba created in his delusions but all have the same... ending.”_

 

_“ending?”_

 

_“That he failed to SCRAP them. He failed to rescue each men.”_

 

_“What’s... SCRAP?”_

 

_“I don’t know. Aoba said these words along with other foreign phrases. MORPHINE, BLACK NEEDLE, RIB and so on...”_

 

_“Tae-san... have you brought Aoba to the hospital so they can examine him? Can't they do something or else Aoba will get himself more injured!”_

 

_Koujaku trembled slightly at the memory of Aoba clawing himself._

 

_Tae shook her head, “I did... they diagnosed him merely having a side effect from the head concussion. It will stop... but they cant calculate for how long... they recommended me injecting these... drugs to him. To calm him whenever he has his episodes. To put pills in his food and drinks whenever he shows the slightest signs of migraine or headaches...”_

 

_“Tae-san... do you know the names of the people who hurt Aoba? The people he got into a fight and turned him like this?”_

 

_Koujaku began to burn in rage._

 

_How dare they._

 

_How dare them for scarring his beloved Aoba’s mind this much that he couldn’t function like before?!_

 

_Tae stared at Koujaku and again shook her head._

 

_Like a mother, instead she reached out to clasp his hands._

 

_“Koujaku. I have to tell you something...”_

 

Koujaku snaps out of his memories when he sees Aoba stirring awake.

 

“Kou...jaku?”

 

“Yo, Aoba. Good mornin---“

 

He was planning to act naturally until the white clothed man drapes himself over the adult.

 

“Koujaku...” Aoba purrs.

 

His graying eyes stares down at Koujaku’s ruby ones.

 

“Have you been a good boy while I was away?”

 

Aoba nuzzles against Koujaku in a husky voice. Like a feline.

 

Koujaku freezes when the love of his life acts like this.

 

“A... Aoba...?”

 

Aoba smiles naughtily and pepper Koujaku’s neck with soft kisses.

 

“Yes... that’s my name. I’m Aoba. You love me, don’t you?”

 

“.....”

 

“Koujaku?”

 

Koujaku tightens his jaw. Remembering Tae's words.

 

" _There's something I need to tell you about Aoba. Whoever he meets, he'll act out a script like in his created worlds. One time he thought I was kidnapped by his fictional friend, Mizuki. Other time he acted like I'm still being kidnapped. The same will happen to you."_

_"To me?"_

 

_"Yes. In his delusions you will have your role. If you force him to see reality, Aoba will not understand and loose control like just now. Don't feel strange if he acts around you unlike the past."_

 

 

"Koujaku... I love you. Everything is okay now. Toue said he'll let you live with me. As long as I do my part of the bargain, he wont bother us two down here... fufu..."

 

Aoba says to him in a sweeet voice.

 

"I'll be yours. Always."

 

Koujaku looks away from that smile.

 

The words he wanted to hear. The touches he wanted to feel.

 

These are all wrong.

 

He shouldnt enable Aoba's incomplete mind.

 

However...

 

"I love you..."

 

However, how can he ever hear such magical words from Aoba if this was normal circumstances?

 

Koujaku would never dream Aoba will look his way, much less have special feelings to him.

 

Koujaku was so desperate to want Aoba..

 

Aoba’s scent...

 

Aoba’s warmth...

 

Even his twisted love.

 

"What's wrong Koujaku?"

 

The brunette slowly wraps his arms around Aoba's hips. Burrying his head on Aoba's chest.

 

“Yes... I... love you. Ever since we were kids... I've never played with women anymore... Can I... love you forever Aoba? Can we be together... forever?”

 

Aoba smiles seductively as he sits on Koujaku’s lap to be more comfortable. Cupping his cheeks and whispers...

“It’s fine...”

 

“Really... Aoba?”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“I... really... I really can?”

 

Can I give up now so that you'll be mine?

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Aoba smiles in exhilaration when Koujaku pushes him gently down the bed and they began to kiss deeply.

 

“Hnn... Koujaku... my Koujaku..”

 

Aoba moans as he clings to the fallen warrior. Enjoying each and every kisses and bites. He really loves it when Koujaku goes a little rough in holding him.

 

Meanwhile for Koujaku, he feels like he’s killing their love.

 

As he embrace Aoba, Tae’s words drifts back to his mind.

 

_“Please... I dont have much longer to live at my age. It’s nearly impossible for me to care for him. Please bring him with you to your new home... take care of Aoba for me... Koujaku.”_

 

++++++++

 

Several years later, Koujaku and Aoba are currently living at a modest apartment.

 

They have a lovey dovey neighbour whom Aoba often like to tease the partner.

 

“Dear, it’s almost time for school!”

 

Koujaku brushes his hair one last time before the mirror and loosen his track suit zipper. He’s now a physical education teacher at the nearby school.

 

When he emerges from the bathroom, he sees his beloved in the kitchen. Now Aoba’s hair are all white as fair as his skin. He likes to wear snow patterend kimonos with red tassles now along with his pale apron.

 

After living together as a couple, Aoba began to act more like his old self. With the condition that Koujaku play along with Aoba’s delusional whims.

 

"Watch out for the Alphas, dear. Cover your ears if you see them singing."

 

On top of that, Koujaku let his hair grow untamed and wild. That he wear yellow beast like contact lenses and his nails long like claws. For in Aoba's delusions, Koujaku was suppose to be defeated by some guy named Ryuuhou.

 

Koujaku had to maintain a rigorous exercise at the gym to maintain his muscles since Aoba loves touching his body when they make love. Sometimes Aoba gets a kick when Koujaku pretends to be chained up by him too like some mad beast.

 

“gnn...”

Aoba smiles and kisses his husband, “come now. Celery soup is good for you. We’ll have a meaty dinner later.”

 

Koujaku sighs again like a growl, “grr....”

 

He obeys and eats the breakfast prepared by his partner. Once done, he heads to the door with his bag as his Aoba kisses him hungrily. Hinting for a lively promise tonight. Aoba could be pretty insatiable around him but he doesnt mind fulfilling all of his partner’s desires.

 

As he crosses the hall, he notices their neighbours next door smooching by the doorway. One who resembled his old self but wearing an office suit and with much tamer hair. Koujaku misses fixing his own hair.

 

The salaryman’s lover is a cute guy with the short blue hair and cheery smiles. Sometimes he looks out for him when a bad crowd approaches the youth. Although often Koujaku got misunderstood for his intentions and punched away with a sword blade.

 

Oh well, no matter.

 

What’s important now is that his Aoba is safe under his care in their new apartment.

 

He doesn’t care living up to Aoba’s twisted love and fake delusions painted in scarlet. If pretending to be his ‘beast’ can make Aoba happy, then so be it.

 

Even if others think this is wrong for him, he doesn’t care.

 

It’s his proof of love to Aoba. Even if Aoba’s mind is half restored. He swore to love his beloved for the rest of their lives.

 

\------

  
\------------

  
End?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wanted to write a happier and sillier story but how do you comedy Orz
> 
> I'm sorry this oneshot side story kinda... heavy Orz


End file.
